tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Maneki Manekare Omatsuri Mode (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = March 27, 2015 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation 00:00 Alarm Calls Matsuri: Mmmm…. Nebutan: *walks* Heeeeey! Matsuriiii! Matsuri-chaaaaaan! W-a-k-e uuuuuuup~ Matsuri: A raccoon is talking. Nebutan: Not a raccoon! It’s your cute robot cat Nebutan! *sparkle* A cute moving maskot. Isn’t it your cute child you made, Matsuri? Matsuri: You’re not my child… Nebutan: How mean! Matsuri: But… Good morning, Nebutan. Nebutan: Okay, okay, good morning. But geez this child sure loves to be rolled inside the blanket, geez. Matsuri: *yawn* Nebutan: Hey! Wake up! Akane is making lunch for you. Matsuri: Lunch? Lunch? Eh? What about breakfast? Nebutan: Isn’t it because you’re sleeping until such a time. Matsuri: *Stomach growls* I see… I’m hungry. Good morning Akane. Today’s lunch seems good. I’m going to eat this mornings part too. Ah, I’m going to eat over there, I’m still not done with the work yet. Then, Thank you for the food. Mm~ Curry, wonderful, wonderful. *types something on computer* Nebutan: Matsuri, don’t use the keyboard while eating, it’s bad manners. Matsuri: But I want to hurry up an get done with this… Trump-cup-machine *Sparkle* This will in a second randomly cut the card you have in your hands. You’ll be able to win this game no matter how many you’re against! Good child~ Nebutan: O-Oh~ I don’t know if this makes sense or not, but you sure come up with thins other people don’t. I don’t get where your first thing you made went. Matsuri: My first thing is… Nebutan: ME! *Sparkle* Matsuri: I who gave Nebutan life is a… Nebutan: GENIUS! *sparkle* Matsuri: It’s fine as long as you understand it. Thank you for the food. It’s not enough. Let’s eat some snacks too~ Um… Mmm are you okay with not resting? Nebutan: Hm? Ah~! That’s right~ but it’s okay. I’m supposed to be a cat right? You see it’s cloudy outside so I’ll take my time sitting here until the weather get’s better~ Matsuri: I see. But Nebutan, your memory is starting to get full… Nebutan: Well that’s of course. You’ve been putting things in me ever since noon. My disk is pretty full now! Matsuri: Mm. I see. Then I’ll transfer the data I won’t be using for a while in the server. Priority emergency action. Transferring Data. *taps a button* Nebutan: Ah~ hahaha~ My heart is being stolen~ Matsuri: Yes, yes. Thunder Matsuri: Hm!? That thing now, was it thunder? Ah! That’s bad! Thunder! Nebutan: Aaaaah! Matsuri: Nebutan! burned? Matsuri: A-a black out! Ah! The data I was going to transfer didn’t reach the server! U-Ugh… Ah! Nebutan! Nebutan answer me! He’s down… Akane, the electricity? Did it recover? I see… That’s good, but the data and Nebutan. Nebutan: U-ugh… I’m about to close down… Forever. Matsuri: Nebutan! Oh! The memory doesn’t seem to be damaged. But, the electricity. It won’t reach it. This doesn’t usually happen when I try to do something so this never happened. But now of all times… *sigh* Nebutan… What should I do? Akane. Yeah, Nebutan is okay, I think I can fix him, but it doesn’t seem like I can do that soon, the data seems to be blown up. *sigh* I hate thunder… I hate black outs… Stupid thunder scare… 06:16 Matsuri: Seems like there’s nothing wrong. Then it’s only this item, oh, I need to buy this and this too. Put them in the cart, and buy. Thanks god that the PC is fine. Who knows what would happen if this broke too. Nebutan, wait until the parts comes. Don’t worry about the money. I have enough to survive. I’ll make sure to make you come back! Nebutan… It’s really quiet without Nebutan. Even thought it doesn’t seem to have that much damge, so doesn’t it look like he’ll wake up any time soon. It’s hot… Isn’t there any air conditioner here? Mh? It won’t activate. Don’t tell me… The air conditioner broke too! No way! I’ll get grilled. There’s no hope. At this rate so will I end up dying because of the hotness! Fan… Where’s the fan? bunch of things falls Ah~ it’s cold~ Ah… Mizuki… “Thank you for last time”? Ah… For lending you the Air cleaner? I’m happy if it were useful. I? This is the result of being messed around with. The life of living on the floor. The Air conditioner and Nebutan, all because of the thunder. Hm? A recommended event for me? Ah! I’ll walk, I’ll walk so don’t pull me. Yukata? What am I supposed to do with this? Wear it? Why? W-What! C-can you repeat that? A festival? A festival!? A FESTIVAL!? IS THERE A FESTIVAL TODAY!? Hehe, hehehehe A FESTIVAL HAS CAME!!! I’VE SERIOUSLY WAITED FOR THE SUMMER FESTIVAL! GO TO ALL THOSE SHOP STANDS, WEAR A YUKATA AND THE FIREWORKS!!! It sure was, it sure was! Obon has came! The season of festivals! I! THE FESTIVAL FREAK, MOTOMIYA MATSURI HAS FORGOTTEN ABOUT A FESTIVAL SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT!!! I’M SO EXCITED THAT I’LL GET BLOWN UP!! YAHOOO!! Thank you for telling me Mizuki!!! Then I count on you helping me to wear the yukata~ 10:37 Wuaaaaah! Awesome~!! The number of the stands and the area of the festival has leveled up! I wonder when the fireworks will start!? Um~! It’s still some time until the fireworks~ Then I’ll have a look at the field~! I wonder if I’ll be able to see everything~? Hehehe~ *In her thoughts* I love festivals as much as I love science and experimenting. Then we need to start with the masks! Speaking about masks so will I take this Fox~! Wearing it like this around my head… It looks great~! *In her thoughts* I who used to be among adults doing researches so is a festival a place where I can be a child. Here so will no one get angry at me if I run around. Here so can I be a child when I want as much as I want. Mr. Stand keeper! Please give me a try! I’ll get it in one shoot! Hit it! Uwaah! I missed! *In her thoughts* This is an important place where I can enjoy just like other people. Takoyaki, Yakisoba and candy apple! Nice! It’s a good thing to get to eat all this together! Then~ let’s get back to business! 3 chocolate bananas! Wait, no… I’ll have 5! *In her thoughts* Everyone… Who were everyone? Ooh! See they’re doing that game! See Nebutan! Over there! A-ah, I see, he wasn’t here. *In her thoughts* Everyone, friends… I wanted to have friends. That’s why I made Nebutan. Ahaha! Like this? Or like this? How was it you dance the bon-dance. Ehehe! *In her thoughts* Thanks to Nebutan so didn’t I have to be alone anymore. I stopped being scared of talking to people. But now so isn’t he here. Ahaha! I’m tired~ I’m bad with moving too much but it seems like I got too excited. I need to rest a bit, since there’s still a lot of places I want to check. *sigh* I’ll have a short break on these stairs. Ehehe~ Everyone seems to have fun. Those there are a family. Those are lovers. I think those over there are friends? Friends… Even without Nebutan, I should’ve invited someone. Everyone in the dorms seems nice and it seems like no one dislikes festivals. They would’ve come to play with me if I invited them, right? Akane… Should I go and call her? Hm!? Akane!? It’s Akane! Akane so you came too! Oh? Everyone searched for me? Why? E-Eh! We’re you planning to go with me from the start!? I-I see. Because, we are friends. I see! Ehehe! Then let’s go around together! Akane! There were a lot of delicious food! I already ate Takoyaki, Yakisoba, candy apple and choclate banana so let’s eat all other kind of things! And let’s play a lot of games too! And then watch the fireworks togther! Oh! Mizuki!! So you came too, Mizuki! Oh, Yuno too, Tsubaki and Reina came too! Everyone is here! So that’s how it was! I see! So everyone came too! Fireworks~ It’s fireworks! 16:25 opens closes *sigh* It was fun. I sure went all out~ It’s a weird feeling now when I get home. Akane, good work today. Tension? Ah~ I got out of festival mode when I got home. For now so will I go in working mode. I got to have a change of atmosphere so I think I can work hard at reviving Nebutan. Yeah, that’s good. Akane… It was fun today. Let’s go together again, festival. Next time so will we all be together from the start, Nebutan will be there too. External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Motomiya Matsuri (mini-dramas)